Bending to Hitsuzen
by khkrazy
Summary: Watanuki is making dinner for Yuko like always and then craziness ensues...full summary inside  YukoxWatanuki
1. The event

**So I decided to put up another xxxHolic fanfiction today, I'm just in a writing mood I guess**

**Summary- So Watanuki was making a meal for Yuko-san who pestered him until he came into her room when he finally gets there they kiss and then Hitsuzen takes its course with each decision Watanuki makes he falls deeper and deeper into a hole...everything is changing and he feels powerless to stop it, all he has to do is make one right choice and it will all stop but the question is what is the right choice... **

* * *

Chapter 1

The event

Yuko laid out across her couch with the lit pipe in her mouth "Maru! Moro!" she called

"Yes mistress." they replied simutaneously

"Please tell Watanuki that Im hungry and ask him when the meal will be ready."

"A meal! A meal!" they chanted heading towrds the kitchen

"Watanuki!" called Maru

"Watanuki!" called Moro

"Yes!" he yelled

"Mistress wanted to know when the meal will be ready." they chanted together

"She needs to be patient shes the one who wanted this complicated meal." he mumbled

"What did you say?" asked Maru

"Soon...tell her soon." he said angrily

Maru and Moro skipped out the kitchen to report this to Yuko-san

Yuko-san waited on her couch for Maru and Moro to return

"Mistress!" they called

"Yes." she answered

"Watanuki said soon...very soon." they chriped

Yuko smiled "Go ask him how soon."

Maru and Moro skipped back to the the kitchen

"Watanuki!" called Maru

"Watanuki" called Moro

"Yes." he replied

"Mistress asked how long." they stated

Watanuki growled "15 minutes."

Maru and Moro left back out of the kitchen to go tell Yuko-san

'Mistress!" they called

"Yes." she anwsered

"Watanuki said 15 minutes" they cheered together

Yuko took another puff from her pipe "Go ask Watanuki is there any sake here."

The went back to the kitchen again

"Watanuki." called Maru

"Watanuki." called Moro

"WHAT?" he yelled

"Mistress asked there any sake."

"Dammit yuko-san" he thought

"I'll go talk to her myself " he replied through clenched teeth.

"Okay!" the two cheered before prancing back to her Yuko- san's room

Watanuki placed all the food on a tray and walked towards her office

"Yuko-san?" he asked while outside the door

"Come in." she said

He shifted the tray to balance on one arm and opened the door "Here you go." he said sounding annoyed he placed the tray on the table in front of her before turning sharply on his heels getting ready to leave

"Where are you going?" asked Yuko

Watanuki sighed "Home."

"Says who?" she asked

"Nobody." he replied turning to face her "What else can I do for you."

"Sit." she said patting the seat on the couch next to her, he lowered his head and walked over to her taking a seat "Yes?" he asked

"But don't you know?" she asked

Watanuki looked puzzled Yuko-san always spoke in riddles never saying exactly what she went, well saying what she meant but in a way that he could never understand.

"Know what?"

"That this is the day in which the event shall take place, the day that has been in the making since the day you stepped foot into this shop, don't you know Watanuki Kimihiro."

"What day?" he asked sounding nervous he was sure that his life was in dnger by the solemn tone in her voice

Yuko slid her finger down from his temple down to his jawline and leaned her face closer to his, Watanuki didn't move his eyes locked into hers

"You couldn't possibly mean-"

Yuko slid her finger over his lips "Don't speak, this is the moment you must make your decision will you bend to Hitsuzen or will you attepmt to change your fate."

Watanuki stared at her afraid to moved and then he acted leaning forward to place his lips on hers he attempted to deepen the kiss and then she leaned back he looked confused

"So you have bended to Hitsuzen...just as I expected,"

Watanuki looked at her confused "Well see you tomarrow Watanuki!" she yelled cheerfully

"What?" he yelled "What is your problem! You do all this say all this crazy stuff kiss me-"

Yuko-san raised her hand "You kissed _me_, but enough about that come over early tomarrow to make breakfast okay?"

Watanuki turned to leave "Yuko-san is crazy."he thought walking out the entrance

"Bye Watanuki!" called Maru and Moro standing at the door

"I have a feeling this isnt over." Watanuki thought as he walked past the fence of the shop

* * *

**A/N: To be completely honest Im making this up as I go along I mean sort of have an idea but not really anywayss suggestions reviews flames theyre all welcome all are needed thanx XD**


	2. Truth

**So yet another chapter... ummm its longer than the first for sure...I decided to add a little more of the mystery and magic that made the manga so amazing so read and review ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer-Sooo not mine CLAMP is all ova dese characterss XD**

* * *

Chapter 2

Truth

Watanuki walked to the shop that morning with his head down his mind still reeling with the thoughts of last night "Why had Yuko-san kissed me,or rather why imply she wanted me to kiss her just to pull back? And what all this about an event? Is that the event, was that stupid kiss what she was talking about, was it really Hitsuzen or was she just playing games as always? Was she messing with my head or was she seriously foretelling my future I mean she does know my past present and future, do I have a future with Yuko-san." That was his last thought as he stood outside the fence to the shop, he took a deep breath and entered ,he had never been so worried about just going to work he had actually gotten rather used to it now he had butterflies in his stomach and sweat beading on his brow he wiped it away with the back of his hand "Get a grip Kimihiro, its just Yuko-san" he thought

"Good morning Watanuki." chimed Maru and Moro

"Good morning." he answered "Do you girls by any chance know what Yuko-san wants me to make." he asked in hopes of not having to go into her office

"No." they chanted together.

He held his head low "Well do you think you could find out?"

"No." the said cheerfully

"Why." whined Watanuki

"Mistress wanted to talk to you this morning." said Moro.

Watanuki sighed "Figures." he mumbled under his breath

"Does she want me in her office." he inquired. The two girls shrugged

"Great." he groaned

"Alright, excuse me Maru, excuse me Moro." he said as he walked out of the kitchen he headed down the hall towards her office.

His feet felt as heavy as lead as he drudged forward his stomach was contorting its self into knots flipping from side to side making him feel nauseous and lightheaded he got to her door and raised his hand to knock when it slid open

"Good morning Watanuki." she said sensually, he felt like he was gonna faint.

"Come in." she said with a turn her hair spun and brushed his face Watanuki inhaled the scent it was intoxicating,he followed behind her his legs moving on their own accord, he came in and stood in the middle of the room as Yuko stretched out across the couch, she propped her leg up on the top of the couch. Watanuki's eyes followed as her silk robe fell from her lower half exposing the entire right leg all the way up to her thigh. Watanuki stared intently.

"Was Yuko-san always so sexy." her blurted out then cupping his hand to his mouth.

A smirk spread across her face "Why yes I suppose I have, maybe now you're just noticing."

"Well look here Watanuki I don't wanna talk I want you to make breakfast, okay?"

Watanuki nodded "Though I don't know if I can concentrate after seeing this." he blurted out once again cupping his hand to his mouth "Why do I keep saying these things." he thought frantically

"Well aren't we bold this morning." said Yuko

"I'm sorry I really don't know whats wrong maybe I didn't get enough sleep it is very early-"

"Don"t worry yourself, maybe you shouldn't be here so early, forget breakfast, see you this afternoon." she asked

"Yes, this afternoon." he answered

He hurried out of the shop as quickly as possible but was met at the door by Maru, Moro and Mokona.

"Leaving already?" asked Mokana

"Y-yes." studdered Watanuki

Mokona put on a sad face "Alright but when you get back Mokona want loootttsss of Sake okay Watanuki." he called

"Yes okay!." he yelled back trying to get out of there as soon as possible

He shuffled to down the street onwards toward school his head still down he had even more to think about the kiss and now him blurting out things he wasn't sure he was even thinking about. It was like he said it then thought it and he was just blurting out the worst things.

"Watanuki-kun!" yelled Himawari but Watanuki was involved in his thoughts he didn't hear her.

She jogged up beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder "Good morning Watanuki-kun."

He looked up "Good morning Himawari-chan."he replied with forced enthusiasm

She looked puzzled "Whats wrong Watanuki-kun?"

"Im just kind of stressed because Yuko-san kissed me."

"Oh." said Himawari flatly

Watanuki looked up "Why did I say that?" he thought

Then he noticed the change in Himawari's disposition "Are you upset because you like me."

Both of them blushed "I-Imm..uhh Im sooo sorry." he gushed out trying to recover for his previous statement

"Its okay, I mean if you like Yuko-san and not me." she replied quietly

"Its just that I find find her incredibly attractive while you're more like adorable." he sighed as soon as the words passed his lips

"What is wrong with me today?" he thought everything I think I say

"Look." he began

"Don't." said Himawari sounding a little annoyed "Its okay really." she said as she walked ahead of him he couldn't possibly imagine what was going on with him.

**Later that day**

Watanuki sat down in the grass at their usual spot for lunch and waited impatiently for Himawari-chan to arrive so he could attempt to apologize for what he has said earlier he felt so horrible. Doumeki came around to the spot at his usual time and immediately reached for the bento box Watanuki didn't even bother to stop him.

"Doumeki-kun have you seen Himawari-chan?" he queried

Doumeki just shook his head, Watanuki sighed "Well I was just wondering I think I made her morning when I told her I kissed Yuko-san."

He swallowed hard after that statement hoping, wishing, and praying that Doumkei wouludn't have anything to say. No such luck.

He stopped his chopsticks directly at his mouth "You kissed Yuko-san?" he asked clamly with a slightly cocked eyebrow

"Yeah but I mean she _wanted _me to." he felt his face flush "Doumeki-kun is the last person I wanted to tell these things, why can't I stop myself."

"Hmm...well good luck with that." he said nonchalantly eating his food

Watanuki sighed a deep sigh of relief "Well then I have a question." said Doumeki

Watanuki stiffened afraid of what the question would be and what blunt answer would shoot out of his mouth now

"Why go through all of the trouble to get with Himawari just to be with Yuko-san?"

"Well I never thought of being with Yuko-san and I just feel like I like her more." his eyes and spirits dropped at the startling revelation

"Do I really like Yuko-san more than Himawari-chan." he thought then Doumeki coughed and shook him from his thoughts, he looked up to see Himawari-chan staring at him with tears in her eyes

"I almost didn't come today." she said

"Himarwari-"

"Don't," she said raising her hand "I'm glad I did now I know, I know that liking you was a waste of time." she spat before she turned and hurrried off

"Himawari-chan!" he called.

Watanuki thought he should run after her but he was positive anything he said would just piss her off so he left it alone and began cleaning up their lunch. Doumeki seemed unfazed as he got up and headed towards practice

"See ya good luck with the girl trouble."he said dryly before clearing the area leaving Watanuki with an empty bento box and confusion.

Watanuki headed towards the shop in a hurry hoping Yuko-san wuld have the answer to what was going on with him.

Hehurried past the fence and into the shop where he quickly sped into Yuko's office, he opened the door without asking or knocking just as he opened his mouth to speak Yuko-san stopped him.

"You lips took control last night and today they continue, theyre tired of waiting while you choosefor them." Watanuki looked puzzled

"It wont stop until everything they have previously said is erased, until they undo everything you have done, in short until you life reverts back to the way it was." she finished

Watanuki looked terrified "There is nothing I can do?" he asked nervously

"Make the right choices." she said

"What are the right choices?" he asked

"There is your challenge, what are the right choices?"

Watanuki sighed "I'm going to start dinner." he said solemnly

"Watanuki!" she called as he left "Yes?" he answered

"Don't forget Mokona's okay?" she said cheerfully

Watanuki rolled his eyes "I wont forget that stupid plushie's alcohol."

Watanuki frowned but Yuko smiled "So this is how you think, good to know ." she replied

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm...I don't know it was kinda cute and something crazy like this would happen in the manga but tell me what you think...I'll probably wait for some reviews and stuff before I post anymore pleasee tell me what you think okay? So in other words review review review theyre probably the most important thing in my life XD **


	3. Soulless

So another chapter and you want to know why...because I got REVIEWS! See look at what you get when you review...

**Disclaimer-If I owned this do you think Id be writing fanfiction uhhh nooo DUH!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Soulless

Watanuki woke up and rolled over, he groaned as he tried to get up, he had slept so bad last night. He kept having nightmares, he just imagined himself blurting out horrible things to strangers. He got up and trudged to the kitchen to make lunch for Himawari-chan and Doumeki-kun, that is if Himawari-chan would ever talk to him again. He was trying so hard to explain to her how important she was to him but his mouth had other plans. Every time he tried to talk to her the wrong thing came out and messed things up even further at this point he was beginning to wonder,why even bother. Despite his depression he manged to pull himself together and finally leave out of the house. Once he started walking he saw Himawari-chan he was hesitant at first to go talk to her but he kneww he had to try, he had to try and regain whatever was left of their friendship.

"Himawari-chan!" he yelled jogging up towards her

She turned around eyeing him angrily "Yes?" she replied coldly

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday, I don't think you understand."

"I don't understand?" she asked

"Yeah, I mean you think that I didn't care about you."

"Well if you felt what I felt you would understand."

"I mean, you shouldn't be upset, well at least not this upset, I mean it's not like I _loved _you." said Watanuki before looking away shamefully

"I did like you though." he mumbled, thats what he meant but how he wished he hadn't said it.

Himawari stared at him with tear filled eyes "I'm sick of you making me cry okay?" she replied

"Im not-"

"Don't even bother Watanuki, you're a jerk I don't know what I saw in you...actually I do but you're not like that anymore you're different and I can't stand it." she said walking away

"Himawari-chan!" he called

"No Watanuki I have nothing more to say to you not now not ever!"

Watnuki looked away, what else could he possibly do, talking only dug his grave further, so he gave and started walking towards his usual lunch spot for lunch although he couldn't imagine lunch without Himawari. With a sigh he set down on the patch of grass and pulled out the bento box waiting for his one remaing friend/enemy. He looked up as Doumeki came over and sat across from him.

"What did you do to Himawari?" he asked calmly reaching forward to the food

Watanuki sighed " I kept blabbing stupid stuff."

"What do you mean?" he asked taking a bite of his lunch

"Remember the whole thing what Yuko-san?" he said

"The kiss?"

"Yeah...well apparently now I've got this crazy thing going where my lips have a mind of their own and they're turning me into a jerk." he said wistfully

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm not to sure, Yuko-san was saying there isn't anything but I'm optimistic." he answered forcing a smile

"Well if you have to go anywhere dangerous Ill come with to make sure you don't hurt yourself." he replied flatly

"Who do you think you are that you can protect me huh?"

Doumeki looked down and smirked "You seem to be saying the same things to me."

Watanuki sighed feeling tired but slightly relieved at least he still had Doumeki-kun to depend on no matter how annoying he was.

He got up from the patch of grass and waved goodbye to Doumeki-kun as he headed off for Yuko-san's shop. He walked quickly and with his head down he had work out something and quick. And if anybody could do it, it would be Yuko-san whether she wanted to or not. He headed into the shop heading straight for Yuko-san's office.

He stood outside the door "Yuko-san?" he queried

"Yes, come in Watanuki."

He opened the door and saw her sitting on her couch with Mokona with near by both witha relatively serious look on their face.

"What can I do for you today?" he asked relaizing something serious was going on.

"I need you to retrieve something out of the treasure room, Syaoran and Sakura are in need of an item."

Watanuki nodded "What exactly."

"Take Maru and Moro with you they'll know what I want."

He nodded and headed out of the room just to be greeted by Maru and Moro

" Are you goin, " said Maru

"to the treasure room?" finished Moro

"Yes."

"Okay, follow us.'" they replied together

Watanuki followed close behind towards the treasure room, the three of them reached the room and Maru and Moro stopped

"There it is." they said pointing to a box on the top shelf.

Watnuki sighed, "Now I either need a ladder or I just climb on the shelves."he thought

"Though I should probably get a ladder."

"Maru, Moro?" he asked "Can you get me a ladder?"

"Of course!" and the two skipped out to go retrieve a ladder.

The two came back carrying the ladder on their shoulders, they placed it down gently and backed up.

"There you go Watanuki."

"Thanks." he said climbing up the ladder he pushed past what appeared to be random junk to get closer to the box and knocked down a vial, it came crashing down with a louder smash then expected. Then black smoke started to fill the small room."

"Wata...nuki" they cried in between coughs, he fanned pass the smoke and stumbled down the ladder the smoke filling his lungs choking him.

"Ma...*cough*Ma..Maru*coughcough*...Moro...Mo..ro" he called trying to get to them

"Watanuki!" and then everything got quiet, the smoke began to clear and Watanuki made his way to their bodies."

He continued coughing he throat felt raw and his eyes were running. "Maru! Moro!" he shook at their bodies one at a time

The two looked up with their eyes wide open, but a blank stare covered their faces. "Maru! Moro!" Answer me!" he yelled

"They wont." said a voice at the door

Watanuki turned to see Yuko-san

"What are you talking about." he cried

"That vile, it trapped their souls, they are alive just their essences and personalities are trapped."

"Okay...well then just put them back." he said in a panic

"Can't, they've dispersed elsewhere." she said solemnly

Watanuki felt a tear slide down his cheek "I'm so sorry."

"We all are." she said turning away with Mokona on her shoulder

"I'm so sorry, so sorry, so sorry." he whispered over and over to their lifeless bodies

* * *

**A/N: So there it is...another chapter and Watanuki's life it just supa mega screeewd...sooo you kno what to do...REVIEW or his life wil suck morrreee and hell never kiss Yuki-san again (insert evil laughter) **


	4. To save you

**Soo fourth chapter Im really happy I hope you are too! But anywayss were getting close to the end I say probably 2 or 3 more chapters after this one so yeah...whatevvvss **

**Disclaimer-Wish it was mine...like really I do... but alas it isnt hence this disclaimer  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

To save you

Watanuki sat up in his bed looking around, suddenly he felt a pain in his chest as memories of yesterday flooded through his mind like they were on a loop.

_Black smoke clouding his vision, and filling his lungs their voices seemed distant. "Maru!" he called his voice raspy barely coming out of his throat. "Moro!" coughing hard, wheezing he chest seemed to be closing up. "Ma...ru" he manged to squeak out. When finally managed to reached them their bodies laid lifeless and empty merely shells. _

_"Were all sorry." Yuko-san's words a knife to his heart. _

He got up and dragged himself to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror.

"You're life is falling apart...you're hurting people Kimihiro." he said to his solemn reflection

He continued with his morning ritual, he almost didn't want to make lunch but he knew Doumeki-kun would have something smart to say if he didn't. So he packed up the finished meal and packed the bento box up. He let out a sigh and headed out the door. He kept walking slowly towards his school,his heart sank when he watched as Himawari-chan walked pass him without so much as a was falling to pieces and Watanuki so desperately wanted to put it back together, to stop this despair he was cycling into. He wanted to call to her so badly but then he didn't even have the will. He was just depressed. The first half of the day went relatively quick and he found himself actually looking forward to lunch he had tried a new recipe and he hoped that Doumeki-kun would like it. Lunchtime came and he sat down at their normal spot waiting for Doumeki. the boy came over and sat down calmly reaching for the bento box.

"I don't have practice today, you want to walk home?" he said picking up a mouthful of food

"Yeah sure..." said Watanuki a little drier than he intended but he couldn't hide his sadness.

"You're not acting like yourself." he said flatly taking another mouthful.

"I'm screwing up everything, Himawari-chan hates me, Maru and Moro lost their souls and your my only friend." he said the last part as if he were complaining but he didn't mean that, again with his mouth.

"So the thing with Maru and Moro, this is new, can we do anything?"

"I'm not sure...I could ask Yuko-san but I doubt she would help."

"We can look it up in my library, there should be something there."

Watanuki nodded "Good idea."

Doumeki nodded in agreement. "Meet me here after school and we can walk over to the temple, alright?"

Watanuki smiled "Thanks Doumeki-kun."

He nodded, and put down his chopsticks. "See ya."

Watanuki waved "See ya."

* * *

**After School**

"You ready?" asked Doumeki

Watanuki nodded "Yup." he sighed

He so desperately hoped they could find a way to save Maru and Moro. Not only had he hurt them but he had hurt Yuk-san and Mokona. He walked slowly behind Doumeki until they reached the temple. They took off their shoes and entered the doors solemnly.

"Alright lets get started." said Doumeki reaching up to the top shelf and pulling down a book.

"Lets start here okay."

"Seems like a good a place as any." said Watanuki

The two read through books, scrolls and tablets for anything.

After hours of reading Doumeki let out a yawn "Here take a look at this."

Watanuki read it over "Displaced souls." he said

"That sounds about a right." he said sounding relatively hopeful

"What do we have to do?" he asked nervously

"Something about a sacred palace or temple I'm not sure...read it."

Watanuki read of the long passage "It sounds dangerous, maybe I should go by myself."

"If it's dangerous that's all the more reason for me to go with you." he said arrogantly

"Fine...we have to go to this Temple and perform a ritual."

"Are you sure Doumkei-kun?"

"If I can get hurt then you don't have a chance." he said with a faint smirk

"Alright then...we have to do it a night, then sunset is in an hour lets get ready to go."

Doumeki nodded.

They packed up the book with the passage written in it and flashlights.

* * *

**In the temple **

"Okay what are we looking for?" asked Doumeki

"Um...a giant stone slab."

"That one." he said pointing over in a dark corner

"Hopefully." he said

THe two walked over and examined and the stone.

Watanuki took a breath "Alright this is it."

"Can you read the passage...its some other language."

Doumeki nodded, he took the book into his hands reciting the words on the page.

Watanuki cupped his hand to his over his nose and mouth as a disgusting stench filled the room, Doumeki finished the chant. '

"What is it."

"There is something here." Watanuki coughed out

"Spirit?"

"Mhmm." he said keeping his covered

And then he saw a black cloud enveloping Doumkei

"NO! Noooo! No!" he yelled as Doumeki fell

"Doumeki?" he yelled

The spirits followed Watnuki as he raced towards Doumeki-kun

"Leave me!" yelled Doumeki

"No...I can't...not here." he said quietly

The spirits filled the room and everything went black.

* * *

Watanuki rolled over he had a massive headache.

"Where am I?" he asked groggily feeling the cold cement beneath him

He shot straight up "Doumeki-kun!" he yelled

He stumbled over to the other side of the temple "Doumeki-kun!" he yelled his voice echoing throughout the stone walls

He stopped and fell to his knees when he saw Doumeki's body.

'"No..." he whispered

"This is not happening...no...you are not Doumeki-kun you are not!" he yelled

Then tears began to pour out of his eyes when he realized that his face was cold.

"Dammit." he murmured "I never shouldn't have let you come here." he said

"I've ruined everything...I'm just a no good useless and its all my fault."

He started crying harder "Its all my fault."

He wiped away the tears from his face, he bent down and slowly lifted the other boy's body he would never leave him here, dead or alive.

He trudged towards the temple entrance and carried the body off quietly into the night

* * *

**A/N:Yeah character death nobody likes it but it happens...but its all part of the story okay...its building towards something I promise so go cry your hearts out...hate me for a while and then come back and review all right...good thanx!**


	5. Final Decision

**Took me forever to do this yeah I know but idk I don't usually write like this...a little out of my comfort zone whatevsss Read Review and Enjoy**

**Disclaimer-I dont ownzz nothin**

* * *

Chapter 6

Final Decision

Watanuki trudged to the front of the shop. His blue eyes red and blood shot from all the crying, his clothes covered in dirt and mud. With his head down he entered the shop coming into Yuko's office. She looked up from her pipe with a serious expression.

"What did you do?" she asked sounding almost angry

Watanuki swallowed hard trying to find his voice. "Something dark is following you." she said "What have you done?"

More tears rolled down his face, he wanted to stop crying, he was amazed he had any tears left. He didn't even bother to wipe them away as they fell tracing the spots of their predecessors

"Doumekididntmakeit," he mumbled

"What are you talking about?" she asked sounding annoyed and concerned.

"Doumeki." he said

"What about him?"

"He's dead."

Yuko looked him eyes unchanging, facial expression still. "How?"

"We were at a temple reading a spell of some sort from a book-"

"Why would do something like this without asking me first!"

"Because you wouldn't help me!"

The two stared at each other in the silence, they were both wrong but despite that, it didn't matter anymore. No amount yelling no matter where you placed the blame, a life was still lost.

Yuko put her head down, no doubt concealing the tears that now loomed in the corner of her eyes.

"So what about the body?"

"In the garden buried next to his grandfath."

Yuko let out a sigh."Go see my fortune teller and talk to her."

"At this hour?" asked Watanuki

"No time like the present." she said coldly

"You remember the ritual right?"

Watanuki nodded, plus what did he have to loose right? Everything was gone, everyone that he had come to know the things grown to enjoy. In an instant everything was gone. And now he had nothing.

"I don't want to leave you though." he said quietly

Yuko looked at him with sympathetic eyes, she got up from her desk and walked over to him putting her finger on his chin lifted his face to hers.

"Its okay Watanuki." she said calmly

He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity before leaning in close placing his lips on hers. He took a step forward placing his arm around her waist pulling her in closer. Her arms reached around his neck deepening the kiss, it was full of urgency and need. Watanuki moved all over hands feeling up her sides. She buried her head in his neck.

"You have to fix this." she said pulling away

Watanuki nodded "And then I'm coming back for you."

She nodded as he took another step towards her meeting her in kiss once more, his tounge grazed pass her lips, she parted the two granting tongue entrance the two met swirling back in fourth in a sensual dance.

Yuko pulled away, "I'm not going anywhere, but you window to fix this is growing ever smaller, go Watanuki."

He looked down sad that he had to leave her, but it would only be a temporary parting, he would fix this and they would be together.

Watanuki trudged slowly towards the door with head down and a heavy heart and down the street to his either his salvation or his doom

* * *

He took out a handkerchief folding it over then again.

"For those the power to seek go fourth on your journey rise up and search." The boy followed behind the handerchief and as it changed into a butterfly and flew forward, he ran down streets and around corners until he reached the house. Breathlessly he held out his hand and caught the cloth guide.

Watanuki stood in front of the door building the courage to knock, he lifted his hand just to bring it back to his side.

Why is this so difficult? he thought

I have to do this, if I want to save everybody. He swallowed hard and managed to knock lightly on the door. He stood nervous as he waited for an answer.

Watanuki took a step back as the door opened up showing the cute elderly woman"Kimihiro, nice seeing you again." she replied with a smile

"Likewise." he answered "I just wish it were on better terms."

She nodded solemnly, "Come in then."

Watanuki followed close behind her removing his shoes as he entered,he sat on the floor in front of the elderly woman while she lit a few insence.

She held out her hands and Watanuki placed is into hers "Close your eyes, I need to an accurate reading."

"Couldn't I just-"

"No you cannot tell me." she said slowly "Now quiet." her eyes fluttered shut

Watanuki did as he was told letting the ambiance of the room take him over.

"You're worried I know, the one who you love, or should I say loved she will speak to you again but more importantly the one you love is in danger."

His eyes shot open "Yuko-san?" he asked nervously

"Stay calm okay, its all about choices Kimihiro."

"I know this already!" he yelled tears forming in his eyes

"Okay, answer me this, when you made all your decisions how many choices did you have?"

"I don't know!" he shouted frantically

"Are you sure?" she asked

He held his head down "Two I suppose, but what has this got to do with anything."

"Are you sure there were only two?" she asked slowly

"Maybe not." he mumbled

"Right." she said standing up "So I think you can be on your way now."

Watanuki nodded feeling slightly reassured "Thank you."

In the dead of night he headed back towards the shop running as fast as his legs would carry him when he reached the shop h stopped outside only to find it engulfed in darkness.

"Yuko!" he yelled as he charged blindly in the building.

HE fumbled around with a gruff voice in his ear.

_"_SAve her or save yourself...save her or save yourself...save her or save yourself..._" _It repeated over and over.

Watanuki rubbed at his eyes "What are you talking about?"

_"_Its's simple...save her..or save yourself."

Watnuki stood still as the old fortune tellers word rang out in his mind.

_"Okay, answer me this, when you made all your decisions how many choices did you have?"_

"Time for a third answer." he mumbled to himself

_**Six months later**_

"Watanuki,hurry up lets not keep our guests waiting." she said hovering behind him.

"I'm coming." he answered turning around a placing a chaste kiss on her lips, she tilted her head slightly.

"You better."she replied sauntering out to the back yard.

Watanuki came out and palced the tray of food and sake out beofre Yuko-san, Doumeki and Himawari.

"Well this is long over due." said Yuko-san pouring the sake

"Well obviously its been a rough couple of months, I'm just glad I could be here for this at all."

The others nodded in agreeance, and Yuko-san raised her glass.

"To good decisions."

The other raised their glasses to meet her "To good decisions." they said simultaneously.

Kimhiro lowered his glass and placed another long sweet kiss on Yuko's lips ending it how it all started.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
